


When All Is Said And Done

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Beach House, Drugged Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue Missions, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Tim wakes up to two out of the ordinary things.Number one is, he's in a beach house.And number two is,Ra's Al Ghul is staring at him from where he is standing in the corner of the room.





	When All Is Said And Done

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Timothy Grass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285234) by [malchanceux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malchanceux/pseuds/malchanceux). 



> So, I read 'Timothy Grass' and I absolutely loved it! I got inspiration from the fic to do something a little different. Instead of this being a whole thing of a plot, It's just gonna be one or two chapters of Ra's being a smug bastard and Tim being embarrassed and flustered the entire time.
> 
> your welcome.

Tim's eyes opened to the sound of waves clapping against the surface of sand, and seagulls crying out into the daylight. He blinked a few times before he yawned, sitting up as he stretched out his tense muscles. Once he relaxed again, he opened his eyes and looked around, not knowing where he was or how he ended up here-

_What the hell?_

"Good morning, Detective." Tim stared at Ra's Al Ghul. _Ra's-fucking-Al-Ghul_. He groaned, slapping his hands over his eyes. "Do you like the outfit I have chosen for you?" _Outfit?_

Tim took his hands off his eyes and looked down, eyes instantly widening as to what he saw. _"What the hell is this?!"_ He squealed, immediately trying to get the-the-he didn't even _know_. Ra's just smirked the _smug bastard_ he was.

"Oh, just lingerie I have saved just for this occasion." Tim looked up at him, face redder than a _cherry_ as he stared at the Demon's Head. "I think it is fitting, don't you? It is even green, my colors. You look _good_ with them on, Detective." Tim's face reddened once more, feeling as if it was on fire as Ra's continued to _talk_.

"Shut _up!_ " Tim yelled, throwing a pillow that was on the bed at him, but Ra's easily caught it, throwing it to the ground as he stood up from where he was sitting in the corner of the room moments before. He then stalked over to Tim, crawling up on the bed like a _predator_ after it's prey. Tim just stared, eyes wide and lips parted as he gasped. "What are you doing?" He asked quickly, but not quickly enough before Ra's had a hand on one of his bare thighs. _"Stop that!"_ He shouted, fists raising to punch him.

"Please, Detective," Ra's said as he took that tensed fist in his own hand, easing the knots in it out even as Timothy struggled. "You must _relax_. The drugs I have injected into your bloodstream should be working by now, you don't want to waste the rest of your strength."

Silence, until-

 _"You fucking bastard!"_ Tim shouted, beginning to use both of hands to hit and punch, but Ra's seemed to be unaffected by his poor attempts at attacking him. _Probably_ because his _strength_ was declining! Oh, _joy_.

Ra's just hummed, beginning to smile as Tim's hands began to lose their fierce touch. He then reached out to grasp the Detective's wrist, bringing it up so he could suck on the skin right on Timothy's pulse, the Detective gasping at the sensation. He then looked down at the Detective's face, though he couldn't see much, mainly because the younger had draped his free arm over his eyes, frowning as his face was a _delicious_ shade of red. Ra's smiled.

"Come now, Detective," He said, voice barely above a whisper. "let me see that beautiful face of yours." Tim shook his head, seeming to not trust himself to say anything in front of the Demon's Head. Ra's hummed again, leaning down so he could kiss the bare skin on Timothy's upper chest and on his collarbone. Tim then raised his head, arm falling off his face.

_"Ra's-"_

"Is something the matter, Detective? Does this bother you?"

_"Yes-"_

"Too bad." Tim groaned again, head falling back against the bed once more as Ra's began to nip and suck at his neck.

"Bruce and-and everyone e-else w-will come for me..." Tim tried, more to try and reason with himself more so than Ra's. But the Demon's Head just hummed once again. 

"Oh, but _will_ they, Detective? They wouldn't think to look here." 

"And where exactly _is_  'here', Ra's?" _'Gotta think of a plan, keep him talking'_ Tim thought, trying to see if he could come up with an escape plan. Ra's smirked a bit, trying to catch Tim's blue eyes so they could look into his Lazarus green ones.

"Well, Detective, if I told you, that would give you a chance to contact them and tell them where I am keeping you." Ra's explained, moving so he had his arms wrapped around Tim's back so he could pull him upright and into his chest. And on instinct, Tim's legs wrapped around the older male's waist, squealing as he felt himself falling back before he could save himself, his strength declining so he couldn't fight back.

Ra's chuckled a bit, standing so he could get a good hold on him. "You look stunning in the outfit I purchased." Tim just growled in frustration, nails digging into Ra's shoulders, trying to cause a _bit_ of pain. _'I should really stop biting my nails.'_

"Stop-!" Ra's leaned up to kiss Tim, stopping him from complaining even more. Tim, on the other hand, groaned and growled, raising his hands so he could try and get the body that was over his _off him_. Once Ra's pulled off his lips, he grabbed Tim's hands and pinned them back to the bed once more. 

"The drug I injected into you should be at it's fullest by now." Ra's began to explain, nuzzling Timothy's stomach. "You see, Detective. It not only makes you weak and pliant, but it also makes you more aroused." 

Tim then moaned out in frustration, eyes clenching shut as his lower body began to buck as Ra's teased the inside of his thighs. "T-that.." He began, gasping out. "..that's not _good_..." He slurred, eyes watering.

Ra's chuckled softly. "For you, it's not, unless you choose to enjoy my company, Detective." Tim shook his head dramatically. Ra's then sighed, a smile forming on his lips as he leaned down and let one finger travel lower and lower _and_ -

_"RA'S!"_

Tim gasped and threw his head back as Ra's put a finger through his hole. He didn't know how he was so wet already, and so _loose_. 

"Detective," Ra's sighed. "you are _exquisite_." 

Tim shook his head once more. _"No!"_ Ra's shushed him, trying to be more careful as his finger traveled through his insides. 

And then, someone knocked on the doors. 

Both of them froze instantly. Ra's growling as to _who dare_ interrupt them. "My lord." A muffled voice came from outside. "The Batman and his sidekicks are here." 

A smile form on Tim's lips as his eyes widened, sighing softly. "I knew it." Ra's growled, getting up from where he was.

"Stay here and guard Timothy," Ra's said as he opened the door, the Ninja listening. "If you fail me, you will be executed." The Ninja nodded and bowed before entering, watching as Ra's left and closed the door.

A few moments of silence. Tim could tell the Ninja was trying hard not to look at him. Tim didn't blame him, with the way he was dressed, he wouldn't want to look at himself either.

"So..." Tim tried to make conversation so he could distract him before he attacked. Even in his drugged and aroused state, Tim knew he could still take on just _one_ sorry Ninja. "...is being a Ninja fun?" The man didn't respond. Tim frowned. "Fine." He sighed as he got up and started walking over to the Assassin. "I wanted to go easy on you, but okay." That was when the man turned around and was met with a fist that connected to his jaw and sent him flying onto the ground, knocking him out.

Tim shook his hand. That had hurt a bit. He then sighed again and shrugged, making sure to step on the guys face before he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. 

 

_***_

 

" _Batman_ ," Ra's said as he stood about seven feet away from the man in the bat suit. "you interrupted something _very_ important," Bruce growled at him, glaring from behind the mask he was wearing as he watched as Ra's pulled out his sword and pointed it at him. He was about to attack before Damian jumped up from behind him and drew his own sword, beginning to fight his Grandfather.

 _"You!"_ Ra's shouted, angrier than before. 

"Me," Damian replied as he smirked, jumping up and catching Ra's off guard until their swords connected again. He then looked at father. "Father! Go find Timothy!" Bruce smiled and nodded.

_'That's my boy.'_

Bruce ran off and down the hallway, noticing that Dick was right behind him. "Where's Red Hood?" Dick smiled and shrugged.

"Don't know. Think he said somethin' about beating the crap out of a few Ninja's back there." Bruce sighed, turning a corner as they ran throughout the beach house. 

"Of course." Dick laughed.

The two ran down a few more hallways, seeming to be lost until they stopped. "God," Dick sighed. "just how big is this place?" He asked, reaching up to scratch at his neck.

"It's really not that big, Dick." The two vigilantes turned around to find-

"TIMMY!" Dick shouted, beginning to run over to the younger male until- "What...what the hell are you wearing?" Tim's eyes widened and he looked down before he squealed and wrapped his arms around himself. He then looked back up at them.

"Oops...I forgot that I still had this on. I should've probably put a curtain over myself." Bruce and Dick just stared. Tim then smiled. "Oh, by the way, where's Ra's? I still haven't beat the shit out of him yet." 

Dick swallowed thickly. "Well...Robin's taking care of him right now...but..Tim? What did he do to you-"

"Doesn't matter." Tim interrupted, walking past them and down the hallway.

"Come on, I think I've had enough of these Ninja's for one day."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The lingerie Tim was wearing.  
> https://www.ebay.ie/itm/172280342848
> 
> (just open a new tab, then go back to this one and highlight the URL then right click, hit copy then got back to the new tab and right click on the white bar and click paste. Then enter)


End file.
